Sex and Captain Crunch
by fizzingwhisbee
Summary: My own twisted Mark meets Rogerfic. Rated M for situational content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own em, wish I did.

_I don't believe this. I'm walking through the door of a loft apartment belonging to a very sexy, leggy, gorgeous redhead. How the hell did I get here? _Mark's head spun as he watched the girl lock the door behind them. She turned around, advancing on him like a cat. He gasped as she grabbed him through his pants.

"Follow me," she said, arching an eyebrow and leading him into a bedroom by his scarf. Grinning devilishly, she pushed him onto a chair and handcuffed his hands behind his back. "I'll be right back."

_Holy shit,_ Mark thought hazily. _I don't even know this girl's name, and she's already got me tied to a chair. _

Moments later, she reappeared the door, wearing one of the sexiest pieces of lingerie he had ever seen in his life. The skintight scarlet lace should have clashed with her fiery hair, but it only served to make her even sexier and heighten Mark's lust. Her hips lazily swung back and forth as she crossed the room to his chair. She straddled him, running her fingers through his hair. "You want me." Not a question, but a matter-of-fact statement. Mark tried to control his breathing, nodding quickly.

The girl ground her hips into his, eliciting a moan from Mark's throat. A smirk appeared on her face. She slid off of him, causing Mark to whimper. Pressing a finger to his lips to silence him, she took a few steps backwards.

_What the hell is she planning?_ Mark wondered, his pants becoming obviously and almost embarassingly tight as he watched her.

The girl turned towards the doorway, gesturing out with a 'come hither' gesture. Mark's cheeks turned beet red as a handsome blond entered the room, grinning euphorically. The redhead pulled him towards her by his belt loops, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Mark turned his head away in embarassment, trying not to watch. A slender hand pulled his face back up. "You are going to watch," she commanded, running her nail under his chin. Only then did he notice her dialated pupils. _Oh my god. She's high._ As if reading his thoughts, the smirk returned to her face and she moved back over to where the blonde was waiting. She pushed him roughly up against the wall, pressing her body to his. He ran his hands up and down her body, tugging off the scant amount of clothing she was wearing. Mark's cheeks flushed even more as she dragged the jeans off of her muscled partner. _I shouldn't be watching this. This isn't right at all._

She pulled the blonde towards the bed. They fell onto it, starting up a passionate rhythm almost immediately. Her eyes bored into Mark's, daring him to look away. The eye contact, paired with the couple's increasingly loud moans, drove Mark nearly to the point of insanity. He watched as the blond thrust faster and harder into her, head thrown back in ecstasy. The pair screamed simutaneously, causing Mark to nearly burst from a strange mixture of incredible lust and embarassment.

The two fell asleep almost immediately from the exertion of their sex and the effects of the drug. "Are you going to just leave me here?" Mark asked loudly, finally finding his voice. No reply.

_Shit._

A few hours later, Mark was counting the number of cracks in the wall when he heard a slight groan. The blonde was waking up. He started when he spotted Mark staring at him.

"Sorry," Mark said quickly, averting his eyes.

He heard the blonde slide out of bed and pull on his pants. "Don't be." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault. This isn't the first time April has done this to someone." He glanced at Mark apologetically.

"Why do you do it?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'll go along with anything when I'm high. I feel awful when its over though." He crossed the room, unhooking Mark's handcuffs. "How long have you been sitting like this?"

"A few hours."

The guy winced. "Sorry, man. Come to the kitchen and have some food or something."

Mark hoved his hands in his pockets. "Uh, thats really okay, its not necessary."

"Sure it is. Come on."

Reluctantly following the blonde into the kitchen area, Mark sat down. A bowl of Captain Crunch was placed in front of him. "This okay?"

The corner of Mark's mouth quirked up. "Captain Crunch. Most important meal of the day."

The blonde laughed, sitting down with his own bowl. "So what was your name again?"

"Mark."

"I'm Roger. How did you meet April?"

Mark awkwardly picked up his spoon. "Um, well, I wanted to film some stuff, so I went to this bar-"

Roger raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Whoa, man, you look a lot younger."

Mark laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I got carded at least fifteen times by random guards. Anyway, I was winding my camera, and this girl, erm... April... she came up to me and started talking to me, and then she was sitting on my lap. Next thing I know, she's dragging me out of the bar and bringing me here."

Roger took a bite of his cereal. "Don't judge her by that. She was probably on something. She's a real nice girl normally."

"I believe you." For some reason, Mark trusted Roger.

"So where do you live, Mark?"

"Well, I just got here yesterday-"

"April got you on your first day in New York? Shit, she knows how to pick 'em. Last time it was a sheltered, uptight Christian who was at a bar for the first time in his life."

Mark gaped at him for a moment. "You're taking this calmly."

Roger shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to it. April hasn't actually slept with anyone but me, though, so its not as bad as it could be."

Even though he didn't understand Roger's logic, he continued his story. "I'm staying at a motel until I can find a place to stay."

Roger's eyes brightened. "Why don't you stay here?"

"Uh, are you sure thats a good idea?"

"Sure," Roger said easily, nodding. "We need to repay you for what we did somehow, and" he laughed, "you obviously don't have a problem with Captain Crunch."

Mark sighed resignedly. "Well, I suppose we could try to make it work. We might not be able to handle each other's living habits. We're two really different people."

Roger waved a hand dismissively. "We can learn to work with it. I think we could be good friends, Marky. Can I call you Marky?"

"Uh, I really don't like-"

"Sounds great." Roger took another bite of his Captain Crunch, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't think you'll be surprised at any of my habits. You've already seen me have sex and took it well, so I think you're well prepared for anything else."

Mark had to laugh. He ate a spoonful of cereal. _Oh yes, life will be very interesting from now on._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I've told you repeatedly that I don't own them.

**A/N: This originally was NOT going to be a chapter fic. It was a one-shot. But since all anyone on can do is say "OMG plz rite more!11111", I figured I might as well give it a shot.**

-------------------------

"So where are you from, Marky?"

The corner of Mark's mouth quirked up. In the twenty minutes he had spent with Roger walking to the motel he had been staying at, Mark quickly learned two things. One, that Roger never kept quiet for long. Two, once he put his mind to something, he would continue to hold onto it until the end of time. Like the nickname 'Marky'.

"Scarsdale," he replied. Roger laughed. Mark glanced at him. He'd never heard anyone laugh so freely, growing up where he did. It put him at instant ease. "Well, okay Mr. Big Shot, where are _you_ from?"

Roger's face took on a "deer-in-headlights" expression. "Um, thats not important, let's change the subject."

This only served to make Mare more curious. "No, you gotta tell me now! Payback time!" He lifted his camera to Roger's face. "Tell the folks at home where you're from, Roger..."

Roger's face turned red and he shook his head. "Nuh-uh. No way, man."

"It's only fair," Mark grinned, poking Roger in the side.

Roger looked around to make sure they couldn't be overheard, then said in a barely audible voice, "Hicksville."

Mark howled with laughter. "And you thought _Scarsdale_ was bad?" He zoomed in on Roger's embarassed face. "Close on Roger, having just admitted he's a big big tough guy... from _Hicksville._"

Roger straightened back into his usual direct posture. "And you're gonna keep it a secret, or I'll kill you," he warned, ruffling Mark's already messy hair. "Can't have my fans hearing about that."

"Fans?"

Roger looked shocked and he mock-gasped. "You've never heard of me? I'm only the lead singer of the most well-known band in the East Village!" He played a solo on an air guitar.

"Oh, I see," Mark smirked. "The pretty boy front man who gets the tickets sold."

Roger's face broke into a grin. "Pretty boy front man. I like it. I may have to use that someday."

"What is your band called?" Mark asked as they unlocked the door to his motel room.

"The Well Hungarians."

_Whoa, innuendo up the wazoo,_ Mark thought. "Are you known for your music or for what your name implies?"

"Both," Roger winked, helping Mark pick up his bags. Mark followed him, open-mouthed, still not quite used to Roger's cheekiness.

By the time they reached the loft again, Roger had managed to find out Mark's entire life history and pledged to turn him into a "sexy wild boy."

"You just wait, Marky, we'll get you some leather pants, and add a little eyeliner, and maybe some of April's mascara so your albino eyelashes won't look weird, and you'll have girls all over you!"

Mark swallowed. _What have I managed to get myself into?_

------------------------------------------------

"Hold still, I'm almost done!" Roger said, grabbing a pot of thick, gooey, sparkly hair gel.

Mark looked up warily. He shook his head. "You're not putting that in my hair."

Roger grinned. "Sure I am." Before Mark could get another word in, Roger had scooped up a huge glop of gel and plopped it onto the top of Mark's head. Mark sighed and resigned himself to having glittery hair.

_Not that theres that much left, he thought. _Roger, in addition to forcing Mark into leather pants, a tight red shirt, and thick black eyeliner, had hacked off most of Mark's shaggy blond hair. A glop of gel slid down the back of his neck. "ROGER! Get that stuff off my fucking neck!" Mark squirmed as he felt it slide into his shirt. "Argh, disgusting."

"Get used to it, Marky. It's all a part of teh sex," Roger replied matter-of-factly, wiping the gel off of Mark's neck.

"Did you just say 'teh'?"

"Yep."

Mark blinked a few times. Roger paid no attention, his focus completely on Mark's hair.

Ten minutes later, Roger stood back and surveyed Mark's hair. "Oh yeah. Definitely screaming sex."

Mark stood up and slowly walked over to the bathroom mirror. His eyes widened as he looked at his reflection.

The tight clothing actually accentuated his build, making him look stronger instead of scrawnier. Roger had artfully applied the eyeliner to make Mark's eyes pop. His hair even looked decent. A bit too glittery for Mark's taste, but not bad._ Not bad at all..._ he mused, suprised.

"Well, what do you think?" Roger leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and smirking at Mark's reaction.

Mark looked at Roger. "I can't believe I actually let you do this."

Roger's face fell. "You don't like it?"

A slow grin appeared on Mark's face. "No, its awesome. But no one's around to see it."

Roger's smirk returned to his face. "They will soon enough. Let's go." He grabbed Mark dragged him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first two chapters :p

"Roger, could you slow down already?" Mark panted, struggling to keep up.

"Hell no!" Roger grinned, tugging Mark's arm harder and lengthening his already large stride.

_How he manages to smoke and not be out of breath already is beyond me, _Mark mused as he was pulled along. When Roger finally stopped, Mark rubbed his shoulder and took a moment to catch his breath.

"You're such a wimp." Roger smirked and punched Mark's shoulder.

"OW!"

Roger rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go in already!"

---

Inside the club, the music was pounding and bodies smashed together in a writhing mass. It was a struggle to keep up with Roger, but Mark finally found himself standing in front of a bar. Roger was already knocking back a drink. "Want some, Marky?"

"Um, thanks, but I'd rather ot drink."

"Why, are you gonna start stripping and singing 'Stayin' Alive' on the bar if you have too much alcohol in you?"

Mark shrunk away, turning red. Roger's grin widened. "I'm _right_?"

Mark nodded miserably. "Some variation of that plot."

"I don't wanna know, man." Roger shook his head, laughing.

"ROGER BABY!"

Mark jumped as a flash of hot pink zoomed past him in a blur, tackling Roger.

"Maureen!"

'Maureen' had Roger in a death-trap hug. Over her shoulder, Roger pretended he couldn't breathe and winked at Mark. He pried her off, laughing. "Well at least you don't do anything half-assed."

Maureen looked haughty and struck a pose. "Of course I don't. Honey, I'm a_ performance artist_."

Roger rolled his eyes, then gestured to Mark. "This is my new roomate, Mark Cohen."

Maureen glanced briefly at Mark. "Charmed." She turned back to Roger. "Decided to swing the other way, Rogie-boy? April-sex not hot enough?"

Mark's eyes widened. "Oh, we're not- I mean- I don't- _WE _don't-"

"It's okay, Mark, she's just joking," Roger assured him, patting his shoulder. "She thinks she can get to me because we grew up together and she followed me to New York."

Mark grinned and mock gasped. "You mean from _HICKSVILLE?"_

Roger growled and clapped his hand over Mark's mouth, looking around nervously. "They're gonna hear you!"

Mark's grin became a smirk. "Oh, the millions of fangirls that aren't all over you right now?

Maureen laughed at the expression on Roger's face. "Wow. Someone besides me who is able to bug Roger? I'm impressed." She turned to Mark and studied him, a sly smile growing on her face. She placed her hand on his lap and squeezed him through his pants, causing him to yelp. "Hey, you're cute."

Mark blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied, her eyes lingering on his lap. "Well I'm off to dance. Maybe I'll pick up a nice one with a big-"

"Okay, Maureen, we get the idea," Roger said, cutting her off.

She pouted. "You know you love me, Roger." Roger made a non-commitical noise.

"Grunting? How very primitive of you." Maureen deadpanned before smiling suddenly, practically blinding Mark with her teeth, then bounded back to the dance floor.

Throughout the whole night, Mark found it hard to keep his attention off of Maureen. While not classically beautiful, she drew people to her with her sparkle, like moths about a flame.

--

Later that night, as they were arriving back to the loft, Mark turned to Roger and casually asked, "So, is Maureen seeing anyone?"

Roger raised his eyebrow. "Are you interested?"

"I was just asking," Mark replied, looking away.

Roger pointed at Mark. "HAH! I knew it! You couldn't keep your eyes off of her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mark said, sitting down on the couch.

Roger leapt on the couch, pinning Mark down and straddling him to hold him in place. "You so do." He grinned, his face inches from Mark's. "You wish it was her on top of you right now, don't you, Marky?"

Mark attempted to push Roger off to no avail. "Roger, stop it!"

"You know you do!" Roger wiggled on top of Mark. "You want her to do this!" He leaned down and nipped Mark's ear, then began tickling him. "You want her SO BAD."

Mark squirmed, trying to get out from under Roger's weight. As Roger hit the most ticklish spot in his side, he yelled out, "ROGER!"

"What the fuck is going on?"

Both boys stopped and looked up to see April standing in the doorway, staring angrily at them.

"Baby," Roger said, getting off of Mark and crossing to kiss her cheek. She pushed him away. "Were you two doing what I think you were doing?"

"No way." Roger wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "I was just teasing Marky cause he's got a widdle crush on our Maureen." 

April still looked suspiciously at Mark, who stared blankly back. After a moment, she stuck her nose up slightly at him and turned back to Roger. "Baby, I want to fuck."

A sly grin appeared on Roger's face. "Sounds great." He pressed up against April and kissed her, heading towards the bedroom. At the doorway, he stopped and turned. "Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?"

Roger looked slightly uncomfortable. "If you're gonna go after Maureen... be careful, okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just be careful. I grew up with her, and I know her. She's not good at relationships."

April appeared in the doorway. "ROGER. Bed. NOW."

After the door closed, Mark shook his head. _He is so whipped. But at least he's getting some. _He leaned back on the couch, thinking about what Roger said and trying to drown out the sounds floating in from the bedroom. Images from the night he met April and Roger kept flashing through his mind. Anxious to get rid of them, he got up and went to sit out on the fire escape. _Maureen looks harmless. A little flirty, sure, but harmless. He probably doesn't know what he's talking about._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Give me a couple million dollars and maybe THEN I'll be able to buy the characters. But as of now, I'm a poor student who is just borrowing them. 

**Notes**: So, I have it on good authority that Mark and Benny met Roger at Brown. So that makes my crazy little fic totally AU. Ah well! I'm still going.

--------------------------

--------------------------

"Hey Mark, I'm gonna run out to pick up some guitar strings and maybe stop by April's work, do you need anything?"

"No Rog, but thanks." Mark smiled as soon as Roger closed. _Finally, all to myself._

With the amount of people constantly coming in and out of their place, the inhabitants of the loft learned to appreciate when it was quiet. They were free to do what they pleased, with no restrictions.

Which is why, this particular day, he got into the shower and left the door open. Mark loved his showers long, hot, and loud. He also liked his sex that way, but preferred to keep that bit of info to himself.

_Mmmm... I should really get to take long showers more often. I still don't understand why April has such an aversion to wasting water, its sooooo good,_ he thought as stood under the spray of hot water. Moments later, his body jolted as the water temperature turned from steaming to pure ice. He yelped and jumped out of the way. _Oh. Maybe that's why._

Mark picked up a towel, walking through the open door into the main room of the loft. _I almost don't want to go get some clothes to put on,_ he thought, smirking, the towel completely blocking his vision as he dried off his head. He continued drying his hair, humming a tune to one of the songs Roger had started writing recently, but stopped short when he heard a snicker. The blood drained from his face as he heard a distinctly male voice say "Whoa, Mark, you should join the Well Hungarians."

"What the-?" He tore the towel off of his head, jumping when he spotted Roger standing in the doorway of the loft. "ROGER! I thought you were- why are you... Dammit Roger, I'm _naked_!" Mark hastily wrapped the towel around his waist, his face turning bright red. He dropped onto the couch and covered his face with his hands.

Roger smirked, crossing his arms and leaning into the doorframe. "I got to the store and realized I had forgotten my wallet, so I came back." He laughed, walking into the room. "Who'd have thought that shy little Mark Cohen is such an exhibitionist?"

Mark sputtered, reaching to cluch his towel tighter around his waist. "I'm not... there's a reason... I forgot my... I..." Finally, he gave up, turning even more red under Roger's mirthful gaze.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Mark, what you do in your own private time is your business-"

"ROGERRRRR!"

Roger rolled his eyes, walking into the room and grabbing his wallet from the coffee table. "Mark, its not a big deal, chill out."

Mark shook his head, still unable to speak through his embarassment. Roger stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Be a good boy when I'm gone, Marky!" He winked and left.

Mark got up as soon as Roger left and tore through the loft, pulling on his clothes. _I cannot believe that just happened_, he mentally berated himself. _Never again..._

-----------------------------------------------

"You know what didn't help me at ALL? COLLEGE," Mark said, gesturing wildly with the joint Roger had handed to him. "It did me NOTHING for my films. All that doctor shit didn't help anything for real life. That's why I'm leaving!" He handed the joint to April.

"Mark, you already left."

Mark giggled. "You're right, Roger! I left already! I left that godforsaken place behind a long time ago. Who cares if I'm a dropout? My films will be fucking AWESOME."

Roger shook his head. "I sure don't, man, I'm a college dropout tooooooo..."

Mark squinted his eyes at Roger. "You went to college?" He began laughing. "OH, frat parties, you meant frat parties."

Roger shook his head and took a swig of beer. "No way, man, I'm SMART, I got into college all on my own. I was in Princeton's fucking math program."

"How'd you do that?"

April smirked, grabbing Roger's lap. "He fucked his way in, my baby is as sexy as hell."

Roger snatched the joint from April. "Nnnope, I solved some math problem that only two other people in the world had been able to do." Roger held up his joint. "I suck at math, I got the problem because I was HIGH. Marijuana is the smartest guy in the world, man. Marijuana got me into Princeton with no questions and no fucking involved. Got kicked out later when I couldn't divide fractions."

Mark grinned and fell against Roger. "No way, man, thats fucked up. You should totally fuck your way back in."

"YOU should fuck YOUR way in, Marky, your pale ass is fucking sexy."

April scowled and pushed Mark away from Roger, putting a possessive hand on Roger's knee. Roger looked at her, bemused. "Don't worry, baby, he's not the one I want to fuck, you're too damn hot."

"Show me how sexy I am." April pulled Roger up and practically stripped him of his pants in the living room. They disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Mark to go search the kitchen to stop his sudden food craving. He grabbed a loaf of bread and stuffed a slice into his mouth.

"ROGER!"

Mark's head snapped up. He could clearly hear the loud moaning floating through the loft. He grinned through his mouthful of bread. _They're having fun. I WANT TO HAVE FUN, TOO_! He thought, setting down his bread. Right there, in the middle of the kitchen, he began imitating Roger and April's moans. "HARDER!" he yelled, clapping his hands like a child. "KEEP GOING, ugh, FUCK YES!"

The door to Roger and April's room opened and Roger peered out. "Mark, you fuckhead, shut up," he said, throwing a shoe at Mark's head and closing the door back up.

Mark rubbed the side of his head. "I want to have fun toooooooo... why can't I have any fun?" He sat down and stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth. _Making those noises isn't much fun to do alone anyway,_ he thought sadly to himself before passing out on the floor.


End file.
